creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Birthday Clown
This is one heck of a DEATHDAY PARTY for my LITTLE GHOUL Kiddies! Yes, IT'S SLIME TO PARTY, and speaking of that heh-heh-heh, here's A LITTLE PARTY FAVOR to take a SHRIEK AT, entitled... It was a winter day back in early 1947, at a home in Indianapolis, Indiana, where a little girl was sitting at her kitchen-table with other children. A chocolate cake with candles in it was on the table. "Five years old I am. Where are my presents?" the little girl exclaimed, asking everyone. "They are over there in the corner, Kaitie" another girl replied to her, smiling and pointing. Kaitie got up and went to the corner of the living-room. "Wow, this is a great day, Lauren!" Kaitie replied to the other girl and picked up a present. "That one is from my Mommy and I" Lauren told her. "Gee, thanks!" Kaiti replied. She gazed up, at something standing behind the gifts. It was a tall dummy-clown. The dummy had: huge, curly blue hair, a white suite with yellow buttons down the front of it, yellow shoes and gloves, with a dark-blue-collar. The clown sported a red-goofy-grin and looked down at Kaitie with big, marble-eyes of black. "A clown?!" Kaitie said. As she and her friend Lauren gazed up, at the dummy-clown, it seemed to wink its marble-eye at them. Later on that night, young Kaitie was in her living room again, brushing the hair of her female doll with a brush. She sat on the floor and a young lady sat in a rocking-chair sewing a mitten. A young man walked in the front door and dropped his briefcase on the floor at his feet. "Did I tell you that you could be her that many birthday presents, Marge?" he asked the lady. "Oh, Paul, it is Kaitie's birthday, please don't be cross again" Marge replied. "I am cross because you bought her too much crap, along with her little friends. Where are we gonna put all of this?" Paul said, harshly. "Daddy, please!" Kaitie begged. "Paul walked over to his daughter and grabbed her up by her wrist. "Happy Birthday Girl, by tomorrow, you will have only one of your new toys!" Paul told Kaitie, harshly. He let go of her and spied the dummy-clown. "This stupid thing is outta here first thing in the morning!" he said, walking over to it. Later, Kaitie was sleeping in her downstairs-bedroom. Out, in the living-room up the hall, Paul sat in another chair, drinking a bottle of Gin, while listening to: "Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy" By The Andrews Sisters on the radio. He noticed the dummy-clown in the corner and finished his gin. Paul then got up from his chair, drunkenly walking into Kaitie's bedroom. "Give me that doll now, girl. I am tossing it out this instant!!" Paul's voice said coming from the room. "Please Daddy, I love it!" Kaitie's voice cried back from her room. The sound of a slap was heard, followed by Kaitie screaming. "Shut up!!" Paul's voice screamed. He marched out of the bedroom, drunk with Kaitie's female doll. Kaitie ran out to the living room, chasing after him. "Daddy why did you hit me in the face?" she cried and cried. The birthday clown started to walk to Paul, being alive. He noticed it and looked confused at it, laughing. The living-dummy of the clown giggled in a chipmunk-voice, saying, "hia Paul, you are not very nice at all. I have a treat for you!". Little Kaitie watched, as the birthday clown's forehead oozed out dots of blackened-ooze from within it. The birthday clown put one of its gloved-hands on both sides of Paul's head and Paul's drunken laughter became screaming. His head started to melt into melted vanilla-flavored ice cream. He was murdered, when his head was completely melted into the stuff, revealing his skull and as the dummy of the clown laughed insanely, the rest of Paul's corpse melted into more melted ice cream, splashing into a big, wet, gooey puddle on the carpet. The birthday clown laughed insanely with more blackened-ooze running down its face and disappeared as Kaitie watched. Didn't that just MELT YOUR HEARTS Kiddies? It took a DUMMY TO GET RID OF A DUMMY in Paul's case ha-ha. And the second dummy wasn't CLOWNING AROUND heh-heh. This is quite the party, FIENDS! I completed it with a lot of PARTY SCREAMERS AHa-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!